One Melody, Ten Songs
by OpenPervert-Chan
Summary: This story will consist of ten short chapters, each based on a random song. Each chapter will be a different Oneshot, they don't necessarily go together. Songfic! SasuHina! Rating may change! R
1. Affairs of the Heart

**One Melody, Ten Songs**

**A/N: I wrote this for a challenge I saw in one of __****ACrimsonMoon'**s stories. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Affairs of the heart – Damian Marley**

"Hinata…" he says hesitantly as he approaches said girl.

"Hmmn?" she asks as she turns around to face him.

"Um… How can I put this…" he questions himself.

"What wrong, Sasuke?" She asks, concern lacing her words.

Feeling bad for causing Hinata to be concerned, Sasuke just went right to the point, "Hinata… Your love has saved me, changed me into a better person and for that I thank you. Thank you for always loving me even though I may not deserve it. Your love is life saving and I wouldn't be the same without you, that's why, as I stand before you today," he says, pausing to take a deep breath, then he got down one knee, "I ask for your hand in marriage. Hinata Hyuuga, Will you marry me?" he finishes, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket and flipping it open revealing a simple silver wedding band.

"… Of course I'll marry you!" Hinata shouts as she tackles Sasuke, knocking both of them to the ground, tears streaming down her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that stretch across his face. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Sasuke," and with that, they kissed.

* * *

_To those of you that are in love, don't wait until the opportunity has passed, if you know you love her/him and can't spend the rest of your life without her/him, marry her/him._

_OoOoOoO_

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Personally I don't like it, I don't know why though :/ Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up tomorrow… probably.**


	2. Dark Side

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Dark side – Kelly Clarkson**

"Hinata, you can't come with me," He said, his back facing her, "-where I'm going there's only war and bloodshed, I don't want to taint you with such evil,"

"I'm still coming with you, Sasuke, nothing you say will make me change my mind," Hinata said with confidence even though she felt a little nervous. She knew that Sasuke was an avenger, that he would stop at nothing until his brother was dead and he would kill anyone that got in his way of completing that task but she loved him. She didn't care if he's a revenge seeking lunatic hell bent on killing his brother, she loved him and she always will. So she would gladly follow him wherever he goes because she loves him… even his dark side.

Sasuke turns around to face her and looks straight into her pearl-like eyes. Seeing that she wouldn't be changing her mind anytime soon, he surrendered with a sigh, "Fine, you can come… but try not to get yourself killed… please," he muttered the last part because even though what Sasuke said could be considered to be cruel, it was his way of saying, 'I'm glad you're coming but I don't want anything to happen to you because… I love you,' but he would never utter such words out loud that were filled with so much emotion. So they set off toward the land of war and bloodshed.

OoOoOoO

A/N: So… Is it good? Did the story compliment the song? Review and tell me!


	3. If I ain't got you

**If I ain't got you – Alicia Keys**

"Surprise!" Sasuke exclaimed as he removed his hands from over his wife's, Hinata, eyes. Upon seeing what the surprise was, Hinata sighed. 'Great, another one. When is he going to learn?' Hinata thought to herself as she walked towards yet another gift her husband has bought for her, it was a grand piano.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked after a while. He had expected Hinata to jump with joy because she had always wanted her own piano and now she had one. 'Why isn't she jumping with joy?' Sasuke asked himself as he watched his wife run her fingers along the top of the piano.

"… No," Hinata said, pausing to play a note.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked not quite understanding what Hinata had just said.

"I said, No, meaning 'No, I don't like it,'" She said turning to face her husband. Upon seeing the hurt expression on Sasuke's face, she explained, "It's not that I hate the gift, I love it, what I don't like is the fact that you keep buying me things I don't necessarily need, like these earrings or this bracelet or even this necklace," Hinata said, gesturing to said items.

"B-But, I thou-" Sasuke began but was cut off by Hinata.

"What? You thought I wanted them? No, I don't Sasuke. All I want is some alone time with my husband, maybe have a picnic in the park or just go out and watch a movie, you know, stuff we use to do before you got promoted. I miss the old you, Sasuke. The one that didn't think he needed to buy me something to make me happy. Where did that Sasuke go?" Hinata asked, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Sasuke stepped forward and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I just wanted to treat you like the princess you are and give you all the things I thought you wanted. I'm sorry, from now on I'll start to be the old Sasuke again, the one you love so much," Sasuke said, a smile spreading across his face as he finished. Hinata giggled little. "Yeah, the one I love so much," and then they kissed.

"So, do you want me to carry back the piano?" Sasuke asked after they broke their kissed.

"Touch my piano and you die," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"S-Sorry," Sasuke said, faking terror then they both burst out laughing, just like the old times.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: Didn't know how to end it :/ I hope it didn't come out as horrible as I think it did. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. The Climb

**The Climb – Miley Cyrus **

'You're a failure. You will never reach any of your goals. You will never account for anything in your life, you will always be a _**failure**_,' these words that her father had drilled into her head at a young age, rang in Hinata's ears like a siren. She had always tried her best to please her father but she had always fell short of the bar his had set for her, but over the years, she has learned to be more confident in herself, but it's hard to stay confident when those disheartening words of disappointment ring in her eyes.

'I'm a failure,' she had started to believe again after all those years of being called so. 'Father was right, I will always be a failure,' these sad and _extremely false_ _words _were confessed to her best friend.

'Don't listen to him,' Sasuke had said, 'he doesn't know what he's saying. You just need to keep trying and keep your head held high, but most importantly, you need to be who you want to be and not what he wants you to be because let's face it, there's always going to be obstacles that will stand in your way and you might want to run from them, and that's okay, because everyone isn't perfect, you just have to do what you love and strive to please yourself and no one else, because your opinion of yourself is the only one that matters. Think not of what may be waiting ahead for you but enjoy the time it takes to get to that place, enjoy 'The Climb'. Truer words have never been spoken.

**A/N: I like this chapter, I think it's deep. Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating this story, I'm busy with schoolwork and stuff but I **_**should **_**be able to finish this story before my exams in April, **_**SHOULD**_**.**


	5. Sleepsong

**Sleepsong- Secret Garden**

Stirring from the other side of the bed awoke Hinata from her slumber. Groaning from annoyance, she sleepily reached out her hand and turned on her bedside lamp. Slowly turning to face the other occupant of the bed, Hinata's eyes widen because before her laid her boyfriend of 4 years, Sasuke Uchiha, thrashing about the bed, a pained expression on his face and cold sweat running down his face and chest, he was having a nightmare. Now fully awake, Hinata thought frantically of a way she could help Sasuke. The best idea that came to her mind was waking him up but just as she was about to wake him up she thought of a better idea. Taking her boyfriends head and gently placing it on her lap, Hinata started to stroke his hair in a soothing manner then began to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little and used to have nightmares.

Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li,lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, Loo-li-lai-lay

May you bring love, and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return, to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for awhile, and sing Loo-li-lai-lay  
May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, Loo-li-lai-lay  
Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay

Hinata started to hum as she saw that Sasuke had calm down and now he is sleeping peaceful with the ghost of a smile upon his lips. Soon after, slumber overtook Hinata once more.

A/N: So this chapter wasn't supposed to be a part of this story but I lost the original chapter so I had to randomly choose a song again and write this chapter. This chapter isn't very detailed so you may interpret it as you will. I hope it doesn't suck as bad as I think it does. Anyway, this is one of my favourite lullaby's, I listen to it everytime I wake up from a nightmare. I highly recommend you listen to it if you haven't already. Review and tell me what you think, please?

P.S: YAY! Two chapters in one day! Maybe there will be a third…


	6. Rumor has it

**Rumor has it – Mathai (The Voice)-(I like this version better)**

"Hey Sasuke-kun! I heard that you and Hinata are together, that's not true right?" Sakura asked as she came and took a seat at the table Sasuke was sitting at alone; reading.

Annoyed, Sasuke slowly and reluctantly took his eyes away from his book and raised an eyebrow, not in confusion but in a So-what-if-it's-true kind of way but Sakura didn't seem to notice as she continued to ramble on.

"It's probably not true because I heard she's with Naruto and I've seen them hanging out more and more lately so I'm guessing that the rumors are true. Hinata and Naruto are totally together! Isn't that wonderful Sasuke-kun?! Now she can't get in the way our budding relationship!" Sakura continued to ramble on and on about their non-existent relationship but Sasuke stopped listening after she said that Hinata and Naruto were _together_, because that couldn't be right since Hinata was supposed to be _his_ girlfriend not Naruto's, _his_.

Abruptly, Sasuke stood up and made his way out of the library, completely ignoring Sakura's nagging shrieks of _"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?!"_ Sasuke had only one thing on his mind right now and that was finding Hinata and confronting her about the rumors about her and Naruto. He doesn't believe the rumors but sometimes one can't help but ask themselves 'what if it's true?'

**A/N: This isn't the end, the next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter since the next song kind of compliments this chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Messenger

**Messenger – Christopher Martin**

After frantically searching for about twenty minutes, Sasuke finally found Hinata and he immediately wasn't happy because she was with none other than Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend and her '_rumored_' boyfriend. Sasuke wasn't happy, he was pissed beyond comprehension. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, there they were, his girlfriend and his best friend; they were practically flirting right infront of his face. Naruto was whispering in Hinata's ear while she in turn giggled to whatever he told her. They had a romantic aura around them and Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous, pissed but most of all heartbroken, but Sasuke being Sasuke let his anger take over him and stormed over to the table where he then proceeded to slamming his hands down, making a grand entrance; startling both Hinata and Naruto during the process.

"Oh, h-hey S-Sasuke-kun. I d-didn't see you t-there," Hinata stuttered out as she nervously looked up at Sasuke through her bangs. This only angered Sasuke more because not only is she cheating on him but she is also trying (emphasis on _trying_) to act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Sasuke just glared at her, putting all his anger into that glare. Hinata visibly flinches.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata asked fear and worry evident in her eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong?!" Sasuke spat, his words had so much venom laced in it that both Hinata and Naruto flinched.

"Teme, what the hell's wrong with you?!" Naruto shouted, realizing that Sasuke is seriously angry at Hinata for some unknown reason.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto. I thought you were my best friend and now I find out through a _rumor_ of all things that you are secretly dating _my girlfriend!" _Sasuke shouted as tears threatened to spill over his eyelids, "You know how much I love her, so how could you do this to me," Sasuke whispered the last part but Hinata and Naruto heard him loud and clear.

"WHAT?!" Hinata and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"That's what this is all about!? A stupid rumor that isn't true!" Naruto shouted, unable to contain his anger at how stupid his friend was being right now, "Hinata loves you man! You know that yet you believed a stupid rumor rather than trusting that _your _girlfriend would never cheat on you; you should be ashamed of yourself!" Naruto finished, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Sasuke…" Hinata started out hesitantly, "who did you heard say that Naruto and I were together?" Hinata asked, her lavender pupil-less eyes boring into Sasuke's onyx ones.

"… Sakura," Sasuke answered truthfully, finally seeing how stupid he was to jump to conclusions but that still doesn't clear up what he saw with his eyes, they were flirting.

"You trust Sakura more than you trust me?" Hinata asked, hurt evident in her eyes.

"N-No, but I, I saw you guys flirting awhile ago! Naruto was whispering something in your ear and you were giggling!" Sasuke shouted, trying to defend himself and make them see where he was coming from. Naruto and Hinata exchanged a look then she started to smile, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"So you were jealous, weren't you Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as she got up and stalked over to Sasuke.

"N-No, I wasn't!" Sasuke denied quickly.

"Oh really? Too bad, because if you were I might have forgiven you," Hinata replied, placing her hand on Sasuke's chest, over his heart that was beating rapidly.

"I guess I was a little jealous," Sasuke said turning his head to hide his blush.

"Aww, you're so cute! You're forgiven but don't you ever think that I'll cheat on you, because I won't, I love you too much to do that," Hinata said before she tiptoed and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I won't ever doubt you again, I love you too," Sasuke replied, capturing Hinata's lips again in a passionate kiss.

"EWW! Get a room you guys!"Naruto shouted ruining the moment. Sasuke glared at him and Hinata just giggled.

Later day as Hinata and Sasuke were on their way home from school Sasuke remembered something that he forgot to ask Hinata.

"So Hinata, what were you and Naruto talking and giggling about before… you know," Sasuke asked.

"Hmmn… oh that. Nothing really, we were just talking about how much funnier you were when you didn't have that stick shoved so far up your ass, is all," Hinata giggled out.

"WHAT!?"

A/N: Yeah, the ending sucked but I thought the overall chapter was good, what did you think?


End file.
